Computer Gamer Issue 3
This magazine was cover dated June 1985 and priced at 95p. Regulars Contents - 1 page (3) Readers Offer - 1 page (8) Charts - 1 page (10) Competition - 1 page (12) Puzzles - 2 pages (22-23) Reader's Club - 1 page (40) Hi-Score - 1 page (44) Subscriptions - 1 page (46) News Page 4 *Ultimate Conversions: Alien 8, Knight Lore (Amstrad CPC, BBC Micro), Entombed (C64) *Credit Card ROMs Page 5 *Frankie Goes to Hollywood *Beyond's Monolith: Boulder Dash II: Rockford's Revenge, Quake Minus One, Bounces, Eye of the Moon, Sorderon's Shadow: The Legend of Elindor, *Atari 130XE Page 6 *League Champion: Football Manager for the Amstrad *Spectrum Archon *Roland's Joysticks: Cheetah RAT now available for the C64 Features Entrepo QD Drive - Mike Roberts - 1 page (7) :Cassettes are unreliable but disks are expensive. Mike Roberts finds an answer to this dilemma for C64 and VIC owners. The Fourth Protocol - Gordon Hamlett - 3 pages (14-16) :With only days to foil a Russian plot to explode a nuclear bomb in Britain, Gordon Hamlett is seconded to MI5 to investigate. Coin-op Connection - Mike Roberts - 2 pages (18-19) :Splendor Blast, Bank Panic, Crowns Golf, Marble Madness, Field Combat, Midstream, Sprint Start 64 Adventures - Gordon Hamlett - 2 pages (31-32) :Infocom are the undisputed leaders in text adventures. Gordon Hamlett examines their range in his first looks at adventures for the Commodore 64. Play-by-Mail Games - Martin Croft - 3 pages (41-43) Into Games - Rory Newman - 3 pages (66-68) :In the third part of his action-game writing series, Rory Newman peeks and pokes the computers screen. Adventure Adventure Helpline - Marion Champion - 3 pages (34-36) The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - David Bishop - 1 page (37) Dungeon Dressing - Gordon Hamlett - 1 page (38) Reviews Games Games rated by Originality, Graphics, Use of Machine and Value for Money Software Leonardo - Spectrum - Tony Hetherington - 2 pages (20-21) Tips Pole Position - Atari, BBC, Spectrum, C64 - Mike Roberts - 2 pages (24-25) M.U.L.E. - Atari, C64 - Dave Bishop - 3 pages (28-30) Type-Ins Crazy Sailing (Atari) - Andrew Shaw - 2 pages (70-71) Wordsearch - Robin Davies - 2 pages (72-73) Red Alert (C16/Plus 4) - Steve Lucas - 3 pages (74-76) The Miner (BBC) - James McPherson - 4 pages (77-80) Space Station Alpha (Spectrum) - Adam Manning - 6 pages (81-86) Escape from Death (C64) - Gary Biasillo - 6 pages (87-92) Snake Maze (BBC) - Carlos Augusto, Duarte Dondao - 5 pages (93-97) Adverts The Fourth Protocol - C64, Spectrum - Hutchinson Computer Publishing - 1 page (2) Archon - C64, Spectrum - Ariolasoft - 1 page (11) Give My Regards to Broad Street - C64, Spectrum - 1 page (26) A View to a Kill - Spectrum, C64, Enterprise, Amstrad CPC, MSX - 1 page (27) Lone Wolf and the Ice Halls of Terror - Spectrum, C64 - Hutchinson Computer Publishing - 1 page (33) The Bulge - Spectrum, C64 - 1 page (99) Chuckie Egg 2 - 1 page (100) Other Credits Editorial Assistant :Mike Roberts Issue Index Category:Contains C64 Reviews Category:Contains BBC Micro Reviews Category:Contains Spectrum Reviews Category:Contains Amstrad CPC Reviews